Diario De Una Mente Perturbada
by Atabik-San
Summary: Slytherin es sin duda, la casa dónde abundan los personajes más extraños y enigmáticos del mundo mágico. Dentro de la caja de “objetos perdidos” se ha hallado algo sumamente interesante. ¿Quieren saber de qué se trata? Advertencia: Slash contenido Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_**DIARIO DE UNA MENTE PERTURBADA**_

_**By: Negai No Rei**_

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Fanfiction hecho sin fines de lucro (soy extremadamente pobre) así que no me demanden.

**ADVERTENCIA: **El siguiente texto contiene Slash, además de Lemon y alguno que otro pensamiento estúpido. Las consecuencias que puedan tener en los lectores son responsabilidad de quienes lo leen… no olviden sus comentarios.

**RESUMEN: **Slytherin es sin duda, la casa dónde abundan los personajes más extraños y enigmáticos del mundo mágico. Dentro de la caja de "objetos perdidos" se ha hallado algo sumamente interesante. ¿Quieren saber de qué se trata?

**N/A:** Ehm... que puedo decir, este es mi primer fic Slash, lo he escrito hace ya un tiempo, lo publiqué en Slasheaven y tuvo muy buena respuesta, espero que les guste besos

**DEDICATORIA: **Este fic tenía una dedicatoria especial que he decidido modificar puesto que iba dedicado a la mujer con la que algún día quise compartir el resto de mi vida, espero que ella esté bien en estos momentos en los brazos de quien me la arrebató...

**CAPÍTULO 1**

DESCUBRIENDO CURIOSOS SECRETOS

Cierta tarde de verano, Severus Snape, profesor de Pociones de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se hallaba haciendo la limpieza de fin de curso en la sala común de Slytherin, en una esquina casi olvidada, entre la chimenea y la vitrina de trofeos, se encontraba una vieja caja con la leyenda "OBJETOS PERDIDOS".

El hombre fue hacia ella, era una costumbre para él entregar los objetos personalmente, en una prueba de la honradez de los habitantes de la casa de las serpientes. Acomodó la caja en el sillón dónde se había sentado, justamente frente a la chimenea apagada.

Comenzó a revisar sacando objetos, obviamente de la mejor calidad, un tintero de plata, una corbata de finísima seda de oruga parda de las planicies, un portafolios de piel de dragón y remaches en oro sellado cuidadosamente por un encantamiento de magia oscura, algunos libros de consulta y de texto, una pluma "a vuela pluma", dos varitas mágicas del Dr. Fluribuster (¿Cómo es posible que mis alumnos adquieran estas tonterías?)… nada interesante, a excepción de algo en el fondo de la caja que llamó la atención del hombre casi al instante.

Era un libro, finamente empastado en Piel de Dragón, sus pastas estaban adornadas con un majestuoso Dragón de plata, cuyos hermosos y brillantes ojos eran un par de rubíes, no era muy ancho, además de que parecía estar escrito a mano. Había algo en ese objeto, algo en el libro le llamaba a abrir sus pastas y descubrir los secretos que escondía.

Lo abrió, era un Diario, tuvo el impulso de cerrarlo, pero su curiosidad fue mucho mayor, además de todo… ¡al diablo con la moralidad! Comenzó a leer.

"07 Abril

Hoy es mi cumpleaños… realmente no sé por qué hago esto, Zabini se ha burlado de mí al verte, pero… ¿qué puedo hacer? Has sido un regalo de la pequeña Pansy. Antes que otra cosa suceda… aclaración mental… ¡No eres un Diario! Más bien una BITÁCORA; suena más varonil.

Por cierto… mi nombre es Ephram VanCamp, pertenezco a la casa de Slytherin, curso el sexto año en la escuela Hogwarts y creo ser el más joven de mi casa… hoy cumplo 16 años y estamos a unos meses de terminar el curso.

Es curioso que siendo tan joven, se pueda estar tan decepcionado, cansado y aburrido de la vida. Es curioso porque a mis cortos 16 años no me ha faltado absolutamente nada, soy rico, amado, inteligente, guapo, tengo a mi familia, dos hermanos mayores que son los hermanos más envidiados de Slytherin y he tenido todo tipo de amantes y romances.

Curioso también porque, a pesar de la fama de mi casa, he logrado hacer amigos verdaderos, la pequeña Pansy es una de ellas, es algo hueca y retrasada, pero es la mejor consejera en asuntos del corazón, Draco Malfoy, es el ejemplar Slytherin, eternamente empeñado en ridiculizar a los de la casa del León, pero también es el mejor de los amigos y por último pero no menos importante Blaise Zabini… suele mostrarse como un tipo arrogante e indiferente, inclusive más que el mismo Draco, no suele socializar demasiado, a pesar de que cuando hay problemas con alguien de nosotros es el primero que salta a defender, suele ser muy buen amigo y confidente, además de que estoy locamente enamorado de él… aunque me he hecho a la idea de que respetaré su libertad hasta cuando decida hacerme caso…

Hoy me ha dado un hermoso regalo de cumpleaños; estaba caminando por la orilla del lago, regularmente lo hago, me gusta sentir el llamado de aquellas aguas para sumergirme y no volver a ver las nubes del cielo, de pronto sentí una mano que me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Al girarme, me encontré de frente con esos ojos castaños y esa boca tan roja como la grana que tanto me enloquecen; lo miré y sonreí, esa pequeña mueca apenas perceptible en mi rostro que hace que mis labios se curven apenas unos grados.

-Hola, Blaise- saludé

-Ephram- contestó –sólo vine a desearte un feliz cumpleaños.

En cuanto dijo eso, fui abrazado por él, me separé un poco y lo miré a los ojos, quise hundirme en ellos, más mis deseos fueron reemplazados por nos labios suaves que devoraban los míos, dejando en ellos un sabor a vino añejo de la mejor calidad que embriagaba mis sentidos. Me abrazaba contra su cuerpo mientras su lengua pedía entrada en mi boca, yo accedí, de inmediato nuestras lenguas se encarnizaron en un duelo por la supremacía. Lo acaricié por la nuca, él me besó el cuello mientras yo trataba de ahogar los gemidos de placer que el chico me provocaba.

Nos desnudamos poco a poco mientras sentíamos cada parte de nuestros cuerpos, mientras, con nuestras bocas recorríamos cada parte de nuestro ser, lamiéndonos mutuamente en un desesperado intento de probar cada sabor del otro.

Fue besando cada parte de mí, marcando un camino de mi cuello al tórax, eructando mis pezones con su boca y sus pequeños dientes, rozándolos. Metió la lengua en mi ombligo, provocándome un ligero estremecimiento. Finalmente se detuvo en mi miembro rígido y palpitante, lamió con deleite la punta, acariciaba con una mano mis testículos, apretándolos de vez en cuando, se llevó tres dedos a la boca, lamiéndolos sensualmente para sacarlos empapados en saliva.

Me abrazó por las caderas, metió mi pene en su boca al tiempo que metía uno de sus dedos en mi esfínter, gemí de placer; Blaise succionaba mi miembro de una forma tan placentera que me perdí en sus caricias, al grado de no darme cuenta cuando metió sus otros dos dedos entre mis nalgas, hasta que comenzó a moverlos en círculo, haciéndome estremecer.

El castaño sacó sus dedos de mi trasero, dejándo sin atención mi polla palpitante, me besó y me puso en cuatro frente a él, metió su pene a mi boca y yo succioné saboreando cada pedazo de carne que tenía entre mis labios, gimió de placer y sus dedos volvieron a invadirme. Después de un rato, se puso detrás de mí y me penetró de un solo golpe, comenzó a moverse, sentía el vaivén de sus caderas mientras sus bolas golpeaban las mías; sus gemidos y los míos se mezclaban en un canto placentero y excitante.

Él me hacía suyo a voluntad, mientras tomaba mi miembro y lo masajeaba al ritmo de las envestidas, minutos después llegamos al clímax, derramándonos copiosamente, él dentro de mí y yo en su mano y sobre la hierba. Me besó con ternura.

Mientras nos vestíamos charlábamos. Nos dirigimos al castillo y ahora aquí estoy, en la intimidad de mi habitación, recordando el mejor regalo que me han dado en la vida….

Eph."

Snape estaba un poco aturdido, el descubrir de aquella manera la homosexualidad de sus alumnos no era precisamente un bocado fácil de digerir. Cerró el cuaderno y lo guardó en su túnica, continúo con su tarea de limpieza en la sala común.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero sus comentarios ojalá les haya gustado un beso a todas y gracias por leer mi fic...


	2. Chapter 2

_**DIARIO DE UNA MENTE PERTURBADA**_

_**By: Negai No Rei**_

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Fanfiction hecho sin fines de lucro (soy extremadamente pobre) así que no me demanden.

**ADVERTENCIA: **El siguiente texto contiene Slash, además de Lemon y alguno que otro pensamiento estúpido. Las consecuencias que puedan tener en los lectores son responsabilidad de quienes lo leen… no olviden sus comentarios.

**RESUMEN: **Slytherin es sin duda, la casa dónde abundan los personajes más extraños y enigmáticos del mundo mágico. Dentro de la caja de "objetos perdidos" se ha hallado algo sumamente interesante. ¿Quieren saber de qué se trata?

**N/A:** A pesar de que tengo algo de tiempo escribiendo (sin publicar en Internet) este es mi primer Fic de contenido Yaoi, espero que les guste.

**  
**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

EL INCONVENIENTE DEL RUBIO

Se encontraba tranquilo en su habitación, aquella mecedora que se encontraba frente a la ventana lo relajaba, la luz del día le permitía leer sin problemas el libro delgado que tenía entre las manos, no había leído ni cinco páginas cuando lo cerró de golpe; recordó que era la milésima vez que leía "El Mago Y El Troll".

Se estiró placenteramente, se escuchó un ruido sordo y miró hacia abajo, algo había caído de su túnica, de pronto ese dragón de rojos ojos parecía incitarlo a leer nuevamente sus secretos.

"09 Abril

Es lunes, Blaise y yo ya somos pareja oficialmente, Pansy no parecía muy contenta, pero Draco se alegraba por los dos.

Fue un día grandioso, a pesar de estar soleado y sin una nube en el cielo (personalmente considero que los mejores días son aquellos nublados con amenaza de tormenta); me sentía un poco perezoso, un tanto deprimido. En clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas se me presentó una hermosa oportunidad.

Estaba solo, Draco se había adelantado para molestar a los Gryffindor y Blaise le cubría las espaldas (Ese chiquillo saltaría por cualquiera de nosotros), pasé justo frente al lago pues me encanta mirar ese espejo resplandeciente bajo la luz del sol. Allí estaba él, soberbio, impactante, tremendamente atractivo; el calamar gigante (U) tomaba el sol a la orilla del lago y por un momento dudé sobre la mejor forma de terminar con mi vida: aventarme directo a las fauces del calamar o aprovechar el momento para tirarme al lago, dónde los Grindylows y las Sirenas se harían cargo de despedazarme después de haberme ahogado.

-VanCamp- escuché a alguien a mi lado –El profesor quiere que nos acerquemos

-Deberías saber, Finigan, que nunca me "acerco al profesor"- contesté tajante y de mal humor… después de todo el Gryffindor había cortado mis fantasías suicidas.

Al llegar dónde mis compañeros pude ver una rara expresión en el rostro del hermoso rubio que tenía frente a mí, seguí su mirada y pude percatarme de que se dirigía hacia Potter.

-Draco- llamé casi en un susurro pero no me contestó, así que repetí la operación -¿Estás bien?- le pregunté cuando me hizo caso.

-Si- dijo después de dudar –solo pensaba un poco.

Quise creerle, pero había actuado poco convincente, por lo menos para alguien que lo conoce como yo. No volvía mencionar nada a pesar de haber visto esa misma expresión durante la comida, la cena, pociones, transformaciones, DCAO y Duelo.

Por fin en la noche, cuando casi todo el mundo se había retirado a dormir, me despedí de mi hombre y me dispuse a hacer labor de terapeuta con el rubio de hermosos ojos grises que dormía en la recamara de junto.

-Draco- llamé a la puerta -¿puedo pasar?

-Adelante- respondió desde adentro.

Cuando entré lo descubrí con una toalla sobre sus hombros y vistiendo solo unos bóxer de fina seda, seguramente de Tarantela, es su favorita (). Me senté sobre la cama al tiempo que él tomaba el pantalón de su pijama y se lo ponía.

-Me tienes preocupado, Drak- le dije por fin tomando una vieja esfera de cristal que había en la mesita de noche –hace tiempo que te noto extraño, tu mirada se pierde en momentos y…

-No es nada Ephram- dijo el rubio tratando de tranquilizarme… obviamente sin éxito alguno, así que decidí utilizar mis métodos de persuasión.

-¡Vamos, Draco!- exclamé haciéndome el ofendido –sé que algo te pasa, no por nada soy tu amigo.

-Es algo estúpido- suspiró poniendo la toalla en un perchero –nada de importancia

-Draco… ¿Estás enamorado?- pregunté aún con algo de duda, el rubio dio un brinquito y se sonrojó –Bueno…- exclamé triunfante –di en el blanco¿Quién es?

-Tu lo sabes mejor que nadie- me dijo serio

-¿Es por ello que has estado visitando tan frecuentemente la torre de Astronomía¿Se han estado viendo?

-Si- dijo serio

-¿Lo sabe?- pregunté ansioso

-No, cree que solo quiero ayuda

-¿Te has insinuado?

-¡No!- exclamó asustado –Se espantaría y huiría de mi lado

-¿Piensas decírselo algún día?

-No lo sé- me dijo caminando en círculos frente a mí, frotándose la nuca con una mano y la otra en la cintura –Hay mucho en juego, somos de casas distintas, ni siquiera podemos dirigirnos dos palabras seguidas sin que una de ellas sea un insulto, además de que… tal vez no le gusten los hombres"

Severus dio un brinquito, Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius Malfoy y su propio ahijado… después de todo no era tan diferente a su padre. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro ante ese pensamiento.

"-El que no arriesga no gana, Drak, nunca creí que fueras tan cobarde

-Para ti ha sido muy fácil- me dijo enfadado –has tenido a Blaise cerca todo el tiempo, lo suyo fue cuestión de algunos puntos a aclarar…

-Ahora te toca a ti aclararlos, Drak; ¿Qué tanto te importa el muñequito?- pregunté con picardía

-Me gusta mucho- respondió sonrojándose –y… bueno me vuelve loco, trastorna mi mente y i cuerpo cuando lo tengo cerca…

-OK, entiendo… pero esa no fue mi pregunta… yo pregunté qué tanto te importa…

El rubio dudó un poco y luego me miró, dos gruesas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, creí por un momento ver un par de témpanos derritiéndose al sol; el corazón me dio un vuelco, siempre he sido muy sentimental y ver a un amigo llorando por asuntos del corazón me afectó un poco.

-¿Por qué no luchas por conseguirlo?- pregunté aún con la culpa de provocar el llanto del chico

-¿Cómo¿Qué puedo hacer?- preguntó desesperado.

-Drake, tienes todo a tu favor, eres hermoso, inteligente, pasional… no veo por que debas atormentarte, cualquiera caería a tus pies.

-Necesito que me ayuden, sobre todo que mantengan a Pansy y a los estúpidos amigos de Potter a raya…

-No creo que debamos preocuparnos por los amigos de Potter, tal vez por Pansy

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿No lo has notado?

La verdad es que parece que el trío dorado de Gryffindor dejaría de ser un trío muy pronto si no se hacía algo… pero ese no es mi problema, mucho menos de Drak… ¿cierto?

Salí de su cuarto tratando de pensar en un plan para lograr siquiera averiguar si el chico en cuestión era del club… ahora es tarde, luego te escribo.

Eph."

El profesor se levantó y miró la hora, había quedado con Dumbledore para cenar y charlar sobre los planes que tenían ambos para el nuevo ciclo escolar.

-----------------------------------------------

Gracias por sus comentarios, espero que les siga gustando, cualquier comentario es bienvenido, incluso si son men... titas o cebollazos o jitomatasos... lo que sea es bienvenido, gracias por leer y un beso para todas ... Joako


	3. Chapter 3

_**DIARIO DE UNA MENTE PERTURBADA**_

_**By: Negai No Rei**_

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Fanfiction hecho sin fines de lucro (soy extremadamente pobre) así que no me demanden.

**ADVERTENCIA: **El siguiente texto contiene Slash, además de Lemon y alguno que otro pensamiento estúpido. Las consecuencias que puedan tener en los lectores son responsabilidad de quienes lo leen… no olviden sus comentarios.

**RESUMEN: **Slytherin es sin duda, la casa dónde abundan los personajes más extraños y enigmáticos del mundo mágico. Dentro de la caja de "objetos perdidos" se ha hallado algo sumamente interesante. ¿Quieren saber de qué se trata?

**N/A:** A pesar de que tengo algo de tiempo escribiendo (sin publicar en Internet) este es mi primer Fic de contenido Yaoi, espero que les guste.

**CAPÍTULO 3**

EL PLAN Y EL COMIENZO DEL JUEGO

El oscuro personaje no había logrado pegar el ojo durante tres noches seguidas, la curiosidad lo invadía y terminó pensando que después de todo sería bueno conocer los secretos de sus alumnos, en especial si su ahijado estaba involucrado; tomó el Diario de su mesita de noche después de prender una vela y comenzó a leer.

"11 Abril

Hemos estado ocupados, los planes son los siguientes:

1.- Los involucrados son limitados a tres, Blaise, Draco y yo mismo

2.- Se deberá conseguir el horario de clases de Potter lo más pronto posible, tratando de evitar que sea castigado en clases…

3.- Se mantendrá al individuo bajo una vigilancia de máximo una semana, tratando de no perderlo de vista registrando mentalmente cada paso que el chico dé.

4.- Se recopilará la mayor cantidad de información personal sobre el chico (será fácil teniendo a los Creevy cerca)."

Snape estaba sonrojado, era algo que no se esperaba, el que su ahijado fuese… que a su ahijado le atrajeran los hombres era una cosa, pero ¡que a su ahijado le atrajera Harry Potter! Agradeció a Salazar Slytherin el encontrarse en la intimidad de su habitación y continuó leyendo.

"12 Abril

Mi tarea ha comenzado, gracias a la capa de invisibilidad de Draco todo ha sido más sencillo, después de todo, los caprichos de mi amigo a la larga sirven de algo. Mi hermoso Blaise, ha tenido que conseguir el horario, además de que no le agradó la idea de que yo tuviera que seguir a Potter a todos lados, lo vi en las duchas después del entrenamiento de Quidditch… ¡Drake tiene muy buen gusto!

Ahora lo único que me falta, es pensar en una excusa para que el atarantado de Creevy se disponga a cooperar…

Por cierto, como dato curioso, Potter parece tener cierta fijación con la torre de astronomía, a pesar de que las escaleras son suficientemente altas para saltar en Bungee amarrado del cuello, y el alfeizar es un muy atractivo trampolín, no creo que sea un espacio muy agradable para estar… a menos que seas como Potter y te guste mirar las estrellas en soledad y en silencio…

Desgraciadamente, mañana se suspende el plan, estaremos entrenando para el gran partido contra la casa de los leones, Blaise está muy nervioso, como nuevo capitán ha sido duro para él evitar que el resto del equipo olvide sus viejos métodos de juego (dígase hacer trampa), Draco está preocupado y ansioso, y el resto del equipo está… en realidad no tengo la menor idea, tampoco que me importe mucho…

Casi olvido decirte… ¿Sabes dónde me encuentro? En la habitación de Blaise, tendido en su cama totalmente desnudo y satisfecho ¡¡es toda una fiera en la cama!! En realidad fue una buena compensación por la escenita que me armó cuando me vio tratando de persuadir a Creevy para que cooperara con el plan… tampoco es que haya tenido problemas, no por nada mis actividades extracurriculares me han ayudado en mi tarea.

Aún recuerdo al pequeño y su mirada anonadada cuando lo acorralé entre una armadura y una escultura de una arpía, además de que pude sentir que causé un efecto… excitante en él… no por nada soy uno de los chico más atractivos de Hogwarts según las encuestas…"

Era cierto, pensó Snape, era un chico bastante atractivo, tenía un hermoso cabello dorado, la piel tersa y blanca, los ojos azules, los labios de un rosa pálido muy atractivo y ese porte de enigmático y frívolo caballero inglés que gusta tanto alas chicas ya uno que otro chico también. Sin lugar a dudas Draco, Blaise y Ephram eran los chicos más atractivos de la escuela

"Pero no nos salgamos del tema… le pedía Coleen que me hiciera una narración de un día clave en la vida de Potter, le dije que sería para la gaceta escolar, no por nada soy el editor y decido lo que se publica y lo que no…. El muy ingenuo se ofreció a fungir incluso como reportero gráfico para ese artículo… veremos que pasa, por ahora a descansar…

Eph"

"13 Abril

Estoy agotado… el entrenamiento de Quidditch ha sido en realidad intenso, sin embargo desde mi puesto como guardián se me ha ocurrido que una buena forma de morir sería caer de una escoba… si, sin duda, volar tan alto que no alcanzara a ver el estadio y tirarme en caída libre.

Casi he sentido la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas, el viento en mi cara, el vértigo en el estómago y esa sensación de libertad… un golpe, sordo… nada que hacer… los órganos vitales han sido dañados irreversiblemente… el cráneo se ha partido en dos… la masa encefálica está expuesta y el rostro completamente destrozado… ¡¡¡WEEEE¡¡¡OTRA VEZ!!!

OK… estoy de vuelta al a realidad… Blaise no ha querido coger, me ha dicho que me compensará después del partido, ahora voy a buscar a Creevy para ver si tiene lo que le he encargado, además se me antoja divertirme un rato con el chico… no hay que dejarlo con las ganas (U)… "Chaito"

Eph"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Veo que está teniendo buen recibimiento y eso me está causando gran alegría, espero que también puedan darse una vuelta por Beyond The Darkness of Night que es otra historia que escribí, gracias mil por sus comentarios, espero poder seguir actualizando rápidamente y lamento no haber podido contestarlos personalmente TT estoy hecho un lio ahora mismo con un pequeño trabajo escolar. Gracias a tods y mil besos... Joako


	4. Chapter 4

_**DIARIO DE UNA MENTE PERTURBADA**_

_**By: Negai No Rei**_

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Fanfiction hecho sin fines de lucro (soy extremadamente pobre) así que no me demanden.

**ADVERTENCIA: **El siguiente texto contiene Slash, además de Lemon y alguno que otro pensamiento estúpido. Las consecuencias que puedan tener en los lectores son responsabilidad de quienes lo leen… no olviden sus comentarios.

**RESUMEN: **Slytherin es sin duda, la casa dónde abundan los personajes más extraños y enigmáticos del mundo mágico. Dentro de la caja de "objetos perdidos" se ha hallado algo sumamente interesante. ¿Quieren saber de qué se trata?

**N/A:** A pesar de que tengo algo de tiempo escribiendo (sin publicar en Internet) este es mi primer Fic de contenido Yaoi, espero que les guste.

**DEDICATORIA:** especial para "Amy" Riddle, mejor conocida como Marianela Malfoy, quien me ha ayudado y apoyado en cada paso que doy… te quiero mucho, amiga, gracias por ser mi Gemela…

**CAPITULO 4**

¡¡GRACIAS A MERLIN HAY QUIDDITCH!!

Ese desayuno era el más tedioso y aburrido que había tenido, no había nadie a su alrededor para acompañarle, en la soledad de su habitación no había absolutamente nada que hacer, nada interesante en el Profeta que tenía frente a él, Harry Potter había acabado con el Sr. Tenebroso y sus aliados iban cayendo como moscas a la miel.

Sacó el librito de su túnica y… ¡¡rayos!! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan interesante?

"14 Abril

Henos aquí nuevamente derrotados, no porque no nos hayamos esforzado, es más que obvio que lo hicimos, pero (aunque duela aceptarlo) ese Potter si que es buen capitán y los suyos saben lo que hacen. A pesar de que Blaise se esfuerza como capitán no hemos logrado más que hacer menos humillante la derrota.

Él está orgulloso, además de que hicimos lo mejor que pudimos, por fin los días de hacer trampa acabaron, tal vez la idea de reorganizar a equipo funcionó mejor que otras. A pesar de ello no sé que hacer para levantarle el ánimo, es obvio que se siente triste de no haber conseguido que las cosas salieran cómo él esperaba.

Drake subió después del partido a la torre, por lo que le dije creyó que lo encontraría allí… y no se equivocó, allí estaba el chico. Me puse la capa de invisibilidad y me quedé detrás de la puerta, lo que alcancé a escuchar fue algo así:

Potter: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Drake: Sabía que te encontraría aquí

Potter: ¿Y? ¿Vienes a insultarme? Ganamos limpiamente

Drake: Venía a felicitarte, pero viendo que no estás de humor…

Potter: Espera… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué has venido a felicitarme? ¿Por qué de pronto no haces trampa en los partidos? ¿Por qué de pronto quieres ser mi amigo?

Drake: Vine a felicitarte porque eres un buen rival, no hacemos trampa en los partidos porque somos buenos jugadores y no lo necesitamos y debo aceptar que no comprendo por qué quiero ser amigo de un cabeza dura como tú…

Potter: Malfoy, hemos estado conviviendo más de cinco meses en tranquilidad y a pesar de tus amenazas del año pasado…

Drake: ¿No entiendes, Potter? Necesito tu ayuda, pero no es todo lo que quiero y mis intenciones tal vez sean más nobles de lo que tú crees, pero no sé si esos anteojos te sirvan de algo porque no puedes ver nada de lo que tienes frente a ti.

Drake salió del lugar conteniendo el llanto, quise correr tras él pero algo allí dentro llamó mi atención.

Potter: Si lo veo, Draco Malfoy; eres correspondido pero… no quiero arriesgarte…

Me quedé de piedra, mi buen amigo es correspondido… ¿se lo digo?... otro día, se lo diré a Blaise, sirve que trato de levantarle el animo…

Por cierto, Creevy hizo un buen trabajo, además de que las fotos que me ha traído son muy buenas, tal vez Drake pueda quedarse con algunas… ¡¡Estúpida primavera!!

Eph"

El hombre estaba anonadado, no podía creer que eso hubiera ocurrido frente a sus narices, después de todo… polos opuestos se atraen… ¿Qué diría Lucius de todo esto? Afortunadamente para Draco su padre no saldría en mucho tiempo de Azkaban, así que… ¿pero qué estaba pensando? ¿Draco? ¿Con Potter? Eso no podía estar pasando.

"17 Abril

Por fin la euforia del "Clásico de Hogwarts" ha pasado, aunque pienso que hubiese sido gracioso poder enfrentar a una turba de "leones" enfurecidos por la derrota… ¡a veces son tan salvajes!... ¿qué pensarían al saber los secretos de su "Niño de oro"… ¡Naaa! ¡No estoy tan desquiciado!... bueno si lo estoy, pero no es para tanto…

Estoy preocupado por Drake, ha estado muy deprimido, por lo tanto en público se comporta más hostil e indiferente que de costumbre, sin embargo a veces mira a Potter con resentimiento, el ojiverde solo atina a bajar la cabeza… ¡No puedo creer que sean tan cobardes!

Por un lado, Drake es hijo de uno de los más conocidos mortífagos que existen, además de uno muy cercano al Lord; se ha atrevido a hacer tonterías de gran magnitud y desafió a su propio padre, interponiéndose entre un cruciatus salido de su varita y su madre.

Por otro lado, ¡Potter! Ha enfrentado al Lord cara a cara y en repetidas ocasiones (lo lamento, he perdido la cuenta y me da flojera recordar) y según tengo entendido no lo pasa muy bien con sus estúpidos parientes Muggles… ¡y ninguno de los dos se atreve a enfrentar lo que siente!

Y ahora a lo interesante… ¡Listo! ¡Blaise Zabini me escuchará ahora! ¡Ya me harté de ver caras largas!... ¡no puedo soportar que ambos estén deprimidos y por tan poca cosa! ¡Deben estar preparados para lo que viene!

Anoche recibí una carta de casa… los mortífagos y el mismo Lord planean atacar la escuela la semana que viene… se supone que nos quedemos quietos y que seamos marcados como reces para identificarnos como "hijos de mortífagos" mirando como nuestros compañeros y profesores disfrutan de una mortal batalla.

¿Morir con un Avada en manos de mortífagos? No, gracias, es lo más aburrido, un momento, una luz verde, y al siguiente te desplomas inerte… no hay adrenalina, ni dolor, ni emoción… no miras tu vida pasar frente a tus ojos… no es algo que me tiente….

Ya que cambié el tema, el vejete de peluche nos mandó llamar a su despacho el día después del partido, charló un rato con nosotros después de ofrecernos esos estúpidos caramelos de limón que degluta como desquiciado (bueno, no, exagero, pero aún así no me agrada)… entregó un reconocimiento a Blaise por su desempeño como capitán del equipo… ¡Mal hecho!

Además de que el hecho fue un golpe directo a su ego (fue como decir "aquí tienen un premio de consolación" o "por más que se esfuercen solo esto se han ganado") fue como restregarnos en la cara que por más que nos esforcemos, no podemos aspirar a ser tan buenos en Quidditch como sus estúpidos leones y que Gryfindor siempre será mejor que Slytherin a sus ojos.

¡Obvio! No ha habido nada estos días, eso lo comprendo y respeto, pero ¡Merlín! ¡Basta de depresiones! ¡Es hora de demostrar quienes somos "los tres mosqueteros"!... perdona, eso sonó demasiado muggle, me he dejado llevar por la emoción… ¡Es hora de demostrar quienes somos "los tres de Slytherin"! ¡Ya verán de qué somos capaces!...

Eph"

Severus recordó la cara de Blaise al entrar en la sala común, ni sus amigos se atrevieron a acercarse demasiado, aunque Ephram hacia lo posible por estar a su lado, inclusive, aguantó las ocasiones en que el castaño le cerró la puerta de su habitación en las narices y cómo un día entró hecho una fiera para salir con dos chicos más y reunirse en su rincón favorito… junto a la caja de objetos perdidos.


	5. Chapter 5

_**DIARIO DE UNA MENTE PERTURBADA**_

_**By: Negai No Rei**_

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Fanfiction hecho sin fines de lucro (soy extremadamente pobre) así que no me demanden.

**ADVERTENCIA: **El siguiente texto contiene Slash, además de Lemon y alguno que otro pensamiento estúpido. Las consecuencias que puedan tener en los lectores son responsabilidad de quienes lo leen… no olviden sus comentarios.

**RESUMEN: **Slytherin es sin duda, la casa dónde abundan los personajes más extraños y enigmáticos del mundo mágico. Dentro de la caja de "objetos perdidos" se ha hallado algo sumamente interesante. ¿Quieren saber de qué se trata?

**N/A:** A pesar de que tengo algo de tiempo escribiendo (sin publicar en Internet) este es mi primer Fic de contenido Yaoi, espero que les guste.

**DEDICATORIA:** especial para "Amy" Riddle, mejor conocida como Marianela Malfoy, quien me ha ayudado y apoyado en cada paso que doy… te quiero mucho, amiga, gracias por ser mi Gemela…

**CAPÍTULO 5**

ORGULLO DE SLYTHERIN

Se preparó un refrigerio, aún había tiempo de sobra para pensar a regresar al trajo, el final de lo que había leído le había dejado intrigado.

"18 Abril

No creí que fuera a reaccionar de ese modo, cuando Blaise me abrió la puerta para mirarme con el fastidio impreso en la mirada, me dijo como siempre:

-Ahora no estoy de humor Eph

-No vengo por "eso"- respondí enfadado –y ahora no me cerrarás la puerta en la cara ¡me vas a escuchar!

Entré de golpe, empujándolo, cerré tras de mí y pronuncié un hechizo de privacidad, me miró anonadado, jamás me había visto enojado… decir enojado es poca cosa, me había enfurecido solo pensar en lo que me lastimaba verle así, en la impotencia de no saber como actuar…. Lo levanté en vilo y lo arrojé a la cama, lo amarré mágicamente y me planté frente a él.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?- me preguntó tratando de ocultar su miedo y de soltarse las amarras

-¡Eso es lo que quiero preguntarte!- le grité furioso -¡eres Blaise Zabini! ¡Eres Slytherin! ¡No puedes dejar de lado tu orgullo y tirarte al drama por algo que no está en nuestras manos!

-¿No comprendes?- preguntó mirándome con coraje -¿Acaso lo único que te importa es coger conmigo?

-¡No digas idioteces!- estallé para añadir con voz burlona -¡En ese estado lo único que me provocas es lástima! ¿Dónde está el Blaise que yo conocí? ¿El que me enloquece? ¿Aquel cuyo orgullo es tanto que a veces exaspera?

-Ya no existe Eprham- me dijo cabizbajo después de un momento –Murió con sus ilusiones- añadió en tono teatral

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Mírame a los ojos!- le dije tomando su rostro girándolo hacia mí -¡Blaise! ¡Mírame y dime que definitivamente no sientes nada por mí!

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- me preguntó mirándome con todo el amor que había en él, casi al borde de las lágrimas

-Tu actitud… y no… no es el sexo, Blaise, sabes que puedo tenerlo si quiero… ¡eres tú! ¿Crees que no me afecta? ¡Te he amado desde el día en que te conocí! ¡Me duele verte así! ¡Me duele no poder hacer nada! ¡No sé como actuar y so me vuelve loco! ¡Y te das el lujo de cerrarme la puerta en las narices cada que te da la gana!

-Eph… yo… perdóname, no sabía…

-¡Calla! ¡Déjame terminar! Tú y yo, amor mío, somos un par de serpientes, portamos con orgullo esta insignia, somos un par de serpientes y portamos esta insignia con orgullo, porque nos identifica como seres independientes y de cierto modo autosuficientes… somos de sangre noble, entre más pura es la sangre, más poder tenemos… Blaise, eres el mejor capitán de Quidditch que ha tenido Slytherin y el mejor estratega que conozco. No puedes quedarte ahí tirado, desperdiciando tu talento, debemos ser fuertes, defender nuestro orgullo… ¿por qué hemos negado a obedecer a nuestros padres?

-Porque ningún "media sangre" me va a mangonear por muy inflado que esté su ego- me dijo furioso

-No te dejarás vencer por una derrota en Quidditch ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo está Draco?- preguntó después de asentir mientras le quitaba los amarres y lo veía volver en sí

-Igual que tu… o peor- respondí enfadado

-¿Qué averiguaste?- preguntó poniéndose en pié

-El leoncito le corresponde, solo está un poco asustado, creé que nuestro dragón…- me tomó por la cintura y me apretó contra él -… ¡Amor, te extrañé!- susurré en su oído, abrazándome a su cuello –pero no es el momento…

-Como digas- me dijo resignado -…continúa- añadió sin dejar de abrazarme

-Creé que nuestro dragoncito es frágil… y de alguna manera, Drake lo está confirmando- añadí apretando los puños

-¿Se lo has dicho?

-Quería hacerlo contigo- reí perverso –sería más dramático

-tu… estás… trastornado…- me dijo besándome en los labios a cada palabra

-Tu… me… trastornas…- le dije de igual modo

-Te amo- me dijo –No sé que sería de mí sin ti

-Lo mismo que sería de í sin ti- le dije

Salimos de la habitación, entramos donde Malfoy, Blaise lo tomó por los hombros para depositarlo en un sillón, el chico estaba desorientado, Blaise se quitaba el cinturón con cara de enfado mientras murmuraba con voz perversa:

-Tú lo quisiste por las malas…

La expresión en el rostro del rubio merecía ser inmortalizada en una fotografía.

-¿Qué… que me van a hacer?- preguntó asustado

Blaise se acercó a él, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras lo ataba con el cinturón que se había quitado.

-Ahora lo vas a escuchar- dijo amenazante señalándome con la cabeza –y si te mueves me encargaré de ti

Me puse delante de él pensando en su actitud, casi al instante mi rostro serio cambió a uno de enfado, cerré los puños con fuerza y me dirigí a él.

-¡No puedo creerlo, Draco Malfoy!- dije burlón y vi su rostro enrojecer -¡Tu! Que presumes de ser mejor que nadie; que te jactas de ser autosuficiente; que dices tener más orgullo que nadie… ¡Te veo allí en el piso, lloriqueando!... y ¿sabes? Esa no es la peor parte… ¡No!- reí sarcástico –La peor parte es que si dejaras de auto compadecerte, te darías cuenta de cuanta razón tiene el chico para mantenerte alejado de él; tal vez sea más conveniente que sigas pensando que es un cabeza dura y que no se da cuenta de lo que sientes por él…

-¿De qué hablas?- me preguntó sorprendido

-¡Piénsalo, Dragoncito!- le dije con sorna

-¡No me llames "Dragoncito"!- me dijo molesto

-¡Ups! No creo que estés en posición de pedir o exigir NADA…- le dije burlón –después de todo, lo que he visto los últimos días no es más que la patética sombra de lo que un día fue mi mejor amigo…

-¡Basta Ephram!- me gritó tratando de levantarse para golpearme, pero Blaise lo sentó tirándole por los hombros

-¡No!- grité viéndolo con furia -¿Dónde está Draco? ¿Dónde está el hermoso niño que desafió a su padre y rechazó al Lord Oscuro solo por ser media-sangre? ¿Dónde está el Príncipe de Hielo de Slytherin? ¿Dónde tu arrogancia? ¿DÓNDE DEJASTE TU MALDITO EGO?

-Ephram no lo comprendes- me dijo desesperado -¡tu tienes a Blaise!

-¡y tu nos tienes a los dos! ¿Tan poca cosa somos que ya no nos tomas en cuenta?

-No es lo mismo- me dijo -¡Tú no estás sufriendo!

-¿En serio eso crees?- le pregunté colérico -¡Mirarlos a ustedes dos desmoronándose, cayéndose a pedazos por pendejadas! ¡Y no poder hacer nada!... no sabes lo que es- dije cabizbajo sin saber como reaccionar –no sabes el dolor, la impotencia, la rabia, la confusión- le di una bofetada -¡DESPIERTA! ¡Abre esos hermosos ojos tuyos y mira lo que tienes enfrente! ¡Potter te corresponde! ¡Teme perderte! ¡Teme exponerte al peligro! ¡Demuéstrale que te vales de ti mismo! ¡Que estás dispuesto a arriesgarte por él!

-¿Cómo lo hago?- sollozó desesperado -¿Cómo lograrlo?

Blaise lo desató, los dirigí a mi habitación y les mostré la carta, ellos se pusieron pensativos y nos dirigimos a la sala común, a nuestro rincón privado.

Y no, no soy estúpido, no me lanzaría a la boca del león sin protección o sin una estrategia de defensa… ojalá el profesor Snape no se entere de que estuve tomando clases extra con el profesor Lupin… por propia seguridad…

Lucharemos la semana que entra, no importan los familiares, no quiero ser tachado como uno más del montón, ya me he cansado de las etiquetas tontas… también tengo mi orgullo…

¡Mi Orgullo Slytherin! Por él lucharé, porque no seamos marcados como "futuros mortífagos", para borrar esa estúpida sonrisa en el rostro del anciano de peluche cuando compruebe que no hay más mortífagos en la casa de las serpientes…

Eph"

Este muchacho tenía algo personal contra Dumbledore… era cierto que él era el mayor culpable de la fama de su casa, pero también lo eran él mismo, Lucius, Crabbe, Goyle y muchos otros que se habían unido al Lord…


	6. Chapter 6

_** b center DIARIO DE UNA MENTE PERTURBADA /b **_

_**By: Negai No Rei /center **_

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Fanfiction hecho sin fines de lucro (soy extremadamente pobre) así que no me demanden.

**ADVERTENCIA: **El siguiente texto contiene 1lash, además de Lemon y alguno que otro pensamiento estúpido. Las consecuencias que puedan tener en los lectores son responsabilidad de quienes lo leen… no olviden sus comentarios.

**RESUMEN: **Slytherin es sin duda, la casa dónde abundan los personajes más extraños y enigmáticos del mundo mágico. Dentro de la caja de "objetos perdidos" se ha hallado algo sumamente interesante. ¿Quieren saber de qué se trata?

**N/A:** Sé que he prometido Lemon, pero ahora mi cabeza torcida no da para más… espero que disfruten esto y que no les parezca que me he jalado mucho los pelos de la cabeza… por favor gente preciosa… no olviden sus comentarios.

** center ----- /center **

**CAPÍTULO 6**

ENFRENTANDO AL FUTURO

Severus había hablado con Dumbledore un par de veces, y lo que descubrió sobre su alumno, fue un aliciente para seguir leyendo, al parecer, el chico tenía más que decir de lo que había leído o escuchado.

Por un lado, se sintió un poco mal, el chico era alumno suyo y además un Slytherin; y en lo que había pasado de un curso, el mismo Potter se había acercado más al profesor de pociones que él, a quien consideraba un excelente alumno; y aunque sus motivos debió de haber tenido, él mismo se encargaría de averiguar lo que pasaba por esa cabecita dañada…

"25 Abril

Estoy en la enfermería, las cosas se han tranquilizando y l adrenalina que estuve sintiendo aún hace estragos en mi cuerpo; estoy temblando y no es por el frío, ni siquiera por el cansancio o el dolor; es por lo que hemos experimentado… ha sido en verdad fascinante ¡Por fin me he sentido vivo de nuevo!

Ayer por la mañana, Millicent pasó a repartirnos aquellos estúpidos broches que hechizamos hace dos años con la leyenda "Potter Apesta"; los estúpidos Gryffindor aún creen que "lo hacemos para molestarlos" como lo ha dicho la sabelotodo Granger, lo que no sabe, es que son éstos justamente los distintivos que nos presentan como "hijos de mortífagos".

Drake, Blaise y yo, nos hemos puesto de acuerdo para destruirla justo en el momento de ver a los mortífagos. Drake advirtió a Potter, por lo tanto, debo suponer que el "Yeti" lo sabe.

Snape nos previno momentos antes, solo espero que no se enfade por lo sucedido, sabemos que para él no fue nada fácil y lo respetamos muchísimo, pero por lo menos yo me cansé de vivir a la expectativa.

La hora de la acción llegó durante la clase de astronomía, varios compañeros comenzamos a detectar movimiento; desde el bosque prohibido, aquellas sombras comenzaban a ocupar el castillo y los terrenos, el cielo de Hogwarts se llenó de escobas con jinetes encapuchados que cubrían sus rostros con máscaras blancas. Potter fue el primero en actuar, sacando su varita, alertando a los otros quienes lo siguieron; nuestros compañeros, incluida Pansy, lucían con orgullo su gafete "Potter Apesta"; nosotros tres nos miramos, tomamos los nuestros arrojándolos al suelo para pisarlos, desenfundamos las varitas y nos acercamos a los Gryffindor.

Lo que siguió a continuación fue… impactante; los haces de luz de todos colores salían de las varitas, nuestros compañeros desaparecieron de vista e inclusive Vector había tomado parte en la batalla.

Un mortífago se acercó, me llevó aparte y comenzó a hablarme mientras yo le apuntaba con mi varita.

-¡VanCamp estúpido!- la voz de Lucius Malfoy sonaba enfadada tras la máscara blanca -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Cómo te atreves a exponerte así? ¿Cómo te atreves a exponer de esa manera a tu padre?

-¡No me hable en ese tono!- respondí de la misma manera en la que él me estaba hablando –Nadie con tan poca dignidad como para lamer los pies de un media-sangre ególatra, engreído y vanidoso puede atreverse siquiera a dirigirme la palabra.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así, jovencito?- me dijo irguiéndose, pude notar que su voz temblaba, pero a ciencia cierta no podría definir si era temor o furia… -Tal vez haya que enseñarte a comportarte- añadió poniendo frente a mí su varita.

Con un reflejo casi instintivo, golpee su mano haciendo que su varita cayera y puse la mía a la altura de su cuello, noté como temblaba al tiempo que intentaba retroceder, yo avanzaba hacia él, sentí la adrenalina correr por mis venas, la sangre en mi interior quemaba, mi corazón se aceleró y sentí todo el deseo de asesinarle, de herirle, de gritarle, de hacerle saber todo lo que me provocaba él y todos los mortífagos como mi padre.

-¡Mírate! ¡Pareces un cachorrito asustado!- Reí -¡Eres una criatura patética y repugnante! ¿Acaso TU LORD no te lo ha dicho? Supongo que estarás acostumbrado a esta clase de trato ¿Crees que puedo tenerte miedo? No me causas más que lástima… verte tan cobarde, tan sumiso… Pero ¡No! No creas que tu hijo o yo somos tan estúpidos, somos de sangre noble y no necesitamos que nos digan como debemos vivir nuestras vidas. No me interesa seguir los pasos de mi padre, no me interesa el dinero ni la posición si para obtenerlos o conservarlos tengo que besarle el culo a otras personas… no te preocupes… tampoco soy un asesino… como tú ¡DESMAIUS!

Miré a mí alrededor y pude ver a mis compañeros acorralados, uno de los mortífagos lanzaba una maldición a Blaise que se defendía a penas de otros tantos.

-¡Protego!- grité apuntando hacia mis amigos que quedaron envueltos en un escudo mágico, haciéndo que las maldiciones de los mortífagos rebotaran sobre los mismos.

-¡Expelliarmus!- escuché detrás de mí y volteé para ver a Weasley desarmar a un mortífago que iba sobre mí. Le agradecí con un gesto de la cabeza y me uní de nuevo a la acción.

No sé a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo pasó y no me interesa saberlo, solo sé que recibí menos hechizos y maldiciones de las que creí me tocarían; aún recuerdo las expresiones de mi padre y varios mortífagos más al verme disfrutar aquel Cruciatus que Crabbe padre me lanzara… dolía tanto que estuve a punto de corredme…gritaba y gemía pero no de dolor, si no del placer que me causaba aquel dolor, sentía en él tanto odio y resentimiento que de alguna manera asustaba… era como lo que sentía en ese momento por ellos. Me puse en pié y con una sencilla maldición lo dejé fuera de combate. Miré a mi padre con todo el odio, el rencor y el resentimiento que su persona me provocaba… lo vi estremecerse, ello me dio más confianza; no hacían falta palabras, mi padre veía en mis ojos todo lo que quería decirle, mientras le apuntaba con la varita; le dirigí algunas dolorosas maldiciones que Lupin me había enseñado (completamente autorizadas y legales) mientras lo veía retorcerse de dolor en el suelo….

Lo sentía debilitarse a mis pies, me miró y con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz entrecortada me dijo algo así:

-¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No quise hacerte daño!

-¡Oh, padre!- dije burlón sin cortar la maldición -¡El daño está hecho! ¡No hay vuelta atrás! ¡No soy tan débil como tú!

-¿Me matarás?- preguntó burlón

-No, padre, la muerte no es si no un premio, es el fin de la agonía, del martirio de la vida… no lo mereces… mereces vivir… Azkaban, los dementores… tal vez te complazcan mejor que mi madre… ¡DELIRIUM ETERNUM!

Mi padre cayó al piso convulsionándose, sabía que después de esto si él no era enviado a Azkaban, por lo menos iría a San Mungo de por vida… observé a Blaise pelear con su padre, al igual que Draco, los dos adultos cayeron al suelo del mismo modo que mi padre… vi a Granger tendida en el suelo. La mirada de varios aurores y vi a Potter… ¡Luchando con Voldemort!

No lo pensé dos veces, fui hasta donde Potter, Weasley los miraba sin saber que hacer, tomé la mano de Blaise y le dije que tomara la de Draco, después tomé la del pelirrojo y este me miró extrañado, le dije que confiara en mí y que tomara la mano de quien estuviera más cercano.

-Magicus transferus Potter Deffendo- murmuré y sentí mi magia salir de mi cuerpo, vi el brillo dorado saliendo de mí, de mis compañeros, dirigiéndose hacia Potter que parecía tomar fuerzas.

Los demás Gryffindor ayudaban a los heridos y nos tomaban las manos después de poner a los heridos a nuestros pies, los aurores estaban alrededor de nosotros defendiéndonos de los pocos mortífagos que aún quedaban… una luz dorada… cegadora, más aún que la luz del sol… me cegó y caí al suelo desmayado….

Desperté hace tres horas, al parecer Potter por fín venció a Voldemort y se ha ido para siempre… padre, Lucius y el padre de Blaise están en San Mungo y allí permanecerán; los mortífagos han caído, y seguirán cayendo y los dementores han tenido banquete… parece que nuestros compañeros no están del todo contentos y la enfermería se encuentra a reventar.

Snape ha querido interrogarnos, en especial a Malfoy, al parecer el rubio de hermosos ojos siempre se lleva el crédito a los ojos del profesor, no que me importe mucho, pero… Drake no tiene ni idea de lo que hice… le explicaré después….

Madame Pomfrey me ha regañado, ahora creo que debo dormir, espero escribir pronto…

Eph"

center ------- /center 

Gracias por leer y por pagarme tan bien, espero seguir actualizando rápido, solo quemi cabeza deje de dar vueltas… ¿por qué les gusta hacernos sentir celosos?... en fín, hasta otra y muxos bexitosh… Joako


	7. Chapter 7

_**DIARIO DE UNA MENTE PERTURBADA **_

_**By: Negai No Rei **_

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Fanfiction hecho sin fines de lucro (soy extremadamente pobre) así que no me demanden.

**ADVERTENCIA: **El siguiente texto contiene Slash, además de Lemon y alguno que otro pensamiento estúpido. Las consecuencias que puedan tener en los lectores son responsabilidad de quienes lo leen… no olviden sus comentarios.

**RESUMEN: **Slytherin es sin duda, la casa dónde abundan los personajes más extraños y enigmáticos del mundo mágico. Dentro de la caja de "objetos perdidos" se ha hallado algo sumamente interesante. ¿Quieren saber de qué se trata?

**N/A:** disculpen el retraso al subir el capi, pero la verdad es que Ata está necia con sus fics (ya comenzó otro la mugrosa) y no me ha permitido subir nada de nada... pero aquí está el septimo, espero encontrar pronto la inspiración para el octavo UU gracias por sus comentarios.

---

**CAPÍTULO 7**: MOTIVOS

Severus ahora comprendía por que Draco no había dicho nada sobre el hechizo que se había usado en la torre de Astrología esa noche; después de todo había sido idea de Ephram… parecía que por primera vez se daba cuenta de sus errores, se había equivocado al juzgar a Potter al decirle mentiroso cuando no mencionó a Dumbledore en el relato de cómo venció a Voldemort; se había equivocado al darle el crédito de todo a Draco cuando había dos Slytherin más ese día.

"26 Abril

Ya estoy más calmado, Madame Pomfrey me ha dado de alta, al parecer soy un chico muy sano… Malfoy y Blaise aún estaban un poco débiles cuando salí; pude charlar un rato con ellos y le expliqué a Drake lo que había hecho… por si las dudas…

Blaise está orgulloso de mí y de él mismo, aunque ha sido el más golpeado de los tres, me alegra verlo tan feliz, hacía tiempo ya que no lo veía sonreír así, con ese brillo tan especial en los ojos… en fin, creo que es mucho mejor en Quidditch que en Duelo.

Snape también está herido, lo he visto con un brazo vendado pero tan fuerte como siempre ¿De donde sacará tanta fuerza ese hombre? McGonagall y Dumbledore han ido a parar a San Mungo, por lo que nuestro jefe de casa está a cargo del castillo.

Pansy se eme ha acercado esta mañana, me abrazó fuerte, me dio un beso en la mejilla y remató con una bofetada sonora y fuerte… ¿Quién entiende a esta chica?

-El abrazo ha sido porque estás bien- me dijo con la mirada llorosa –el beso porque eres valiente… y la cachetada… ¿cómo se les ocurre arriesgarse de esa manera?- preguntó al borde de la histeria.

-Era eso o continuar muerto en vida- contesté muy serio

Pansy me miró preocupada, abriendo sus ojos muy grandes; tuve que explicarle como me sentía y los motivos que tuve para hacer lo que hice, gracias a Slytherin la chica no hizo más preguntas y se fue a ver a los demás.

Sin saber por qué a ciencia cierta, fui donde se encontraba el león de los ojos esmeralda que tanto le gustaba a Drake… lo encontré dormido entre las camas de sus mejores amigos, con un movimiento de la varita, recorrí las cortinas e invoqué un hechizo de privacidad. El chico despertó al sentir mi presencia.

-¿Qué quieres aquí VanCamp?- preguntó adormilado poniéndose las gafas casi a tientas –No estoy de humor para pelear

-No vengo a pelear, Potter- dije serio sentándome al lado del chico mientras le servía un poco de agua que bebió casi de in sorbo –Solo he venido a conversar

-No sé por qué están haciendo todo esto- dijo regresándome el vaso

-¿Están?- pregunté arqueando una ceja al más puro estilo Slytherin

-Dra… Malfoy, Zabini y tú

-¿Qué pasa con la confianza, Potter?- pregunté burlón -¿En serio crees que Draco nos tiene tan poca confianza, que no nos ha contado sobre sus encuentros el la torres de Astrología? No te preocupes, solo sabemos que se han estado viendo, no nos interesa lo demás… lo que me extraña es… ¿por qué tus amigos no lo saben?

-No lo entenderías…- me dijo cabizbajo –No es que no confíe en ellos, es solo que… hay cosas que prefiero guardar para mí… cosas que no conviene que ellos sepan… no solo por como reaccionarían…

-Si no porque el viejo director se enteraría también y resultaría poco conveniente ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque conozco al viejo y he visto a tus amigos como te observan todo el tiempo, se finjan hasta en el más mínimo detalle… sé que les importas, Potter, pero eso es enfermizo, además el anciano no es tan sabio como todos creen, aún le falta mucho para que personas como Draco, Blaise y yo le respetemos…

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó intrigado

-Cuando mi padre estudiaba aquí, Potter; Dumbledore los trataba a él y a otros Slytherin como Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle… inclusive a los Lestrange como Umbridge te trató en quinto curso… como idiotas que no saben lo que hacen, como peligros inminentes…

-Como basura…- completó el ojiverde –pero… ¿por qué?

-A Dumbledore nunca le han gustado las Artes Oscuras, son tan fascinantes como peligrosas… pero parece que el vejete no las entiende; mi padre y sus amigos tenían cursos particulares de ésta asignatura… ellos creían que la mejor forma de defenderse de ellas era conocerlas, pero hay mentes muy cerradas, Potter; Dumbledore calificó a todo Slytherin como "practicantes" y no como "estudiantes" de Artes Oscuras

-Así que los atacaba…- dijo el chico –debió ser duro para ellos

-Pero eran orgullosos, no se iban a dejar intimidar por nadie y erraron el camino olvidando sus propios principios… nosotros no hemos olvidado, Potter; no olvidamos que somos individuos, no olvidamos nuestros principios y nuestros ideales… no olvidamos que somos seres libres…

-Por lo menos ya la libraste- me dijo

-Potter… no sigamos con esto… hablemos de ti… sé que sientes algo por Draco… sé que Draco siente algo por ti

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tengo mis métodos, Potter… mi pregunta es ¿qué te impide demostrárselo? Draco te ha demostrado ser fuerte, te ha mostrado que no necesita la protección de nadie y si no hubiese sido por él no hubieses podido derrotar al Lord…

-¿Qué quieres decir¿Acaso esperas que yo esté con él porque me siento en deuda?

-¡No!- respondí comenzando a exasperarme –Olvidaba que eras un Gryffindor- dije dando un suspiro -¿sabes por qué te ayudó?

-No…

-Porque le importas, Potter… se tragó su orgullo y te lo dijo, y a pesar de que lo rechazaste te demuestra lo que siente arriesgando su vida con un hechizo peligroso…

-¿Qué hizo?

-Es largo de explicar…. Lo que importa es que de no haberlo sabido controlar ahora él estaría muerto…

-Artes Oscuras- dijo más para él que para mí

-¡No seas Absurdo, Potter!- le dije –somos Slytherin, el lugar estaba lleno de los Aurores de Dumbledore, hubiéramos terminado en Azkabán o lo peor de todo… Voldemort hubiese podido usarlo en su favor.

-Pero ya todo terminó- me dijo en una expresión casi teatral

-¿En serio lo crees?- reí burlón –Esto es solo el ojo del huracán para tú, Potter ¡Piensa¡Derrotaste a Voldemort¿Crees que Funge o el mismo Dumbledore se quedarán cruzados de brazos ante un posible nuevo Lord Oscuro?

-¿Qué quieres decir¡No lo vencí solo, ustedes me ayudaron… además no podría, no soy así

-Y ellos se encargarán de recordártelo, Potter; tratarán de manipularte para que no olvides de que lado debes de estar… sin embargo… recuerda que a veces encontramos el apoyo donde menos lo esperamos…

-¿Por qué me dices esto?

-Porque le importas a mi mejor amigo, porque tengo el don del que carece Trewlaney… porque no voy a dejar que Draco sufra por tu causa. Ahora debo irme, Weasley despertará en unos minutos, por favor dale esto, dile que es para agradecer lo que hizo por mí en la batalla- dije extendiéndole un paquetito muy bien envuelto –Granger los necesita, será ingresada a San Mungo, si en realidad la aprecian no la dejen sola…

Lo dejé solo, cinco minutos después el pelirrojo despertó; Granger se puso muy grave y fue llevada a San Mungo. En cuanto salí de allí me puse a pensar en el pelirrojo, en el hecho de que había salvado mi vida… me había dado la oportunidad de seguir pensando en las posibilidades para disfrutar el quitármela… un Avada, definitivamente no era mi idea de una muerte perfecta…

Hace unas horas, Blaise y Draco despertaron, lo primero que hizo el rubio fue preguntar por el león, Blaise me abrazó, yo me aferré a él y lo besé como si fuese aquella la última vez que lo tendría entre mis brazos.

Madame Pomfrey les dio de alta y hace una hora que estamos en mi habitación descansando y charlando… creí que sería la última vez que vería a este par de serpientes…

Eph"

Severus tragó el jugo de naranja, sabía que VanCamp era el único de su casa que tomaba la clase de adivinación, sobre todo después de enterarse que la clase la impartiría Firenze… después de todo había heredado el don de su abuela, lo que no sabía era que lo tendría tan desarrollado.

----

Gracias a tods por la paciencia que me han tenido, espero que les haya agradado el capítulo y que me dejen comentarios. Sugerencias y quejas son bienvenidas también… Les invito también a que lean los fics de Ata, son bastante buenos, para gente que guste del anime uno es de Ouran Host Club y otro de Nana, les agradecería mucho que se dieran una vuelta y que pudieran dejarle un comentario. Gracias de antemano.. bexitosh Joako.

Ouran Host Club

fanfiction . net/ s/ 3594539/ 1/ATRAVEZDELALENTE

Nana

fanfiction. net /s/ 3638617 1/LittlePainLittleProud

Ponerlo sin espacios y despues de la triple w


End file.
